¡Me las pagarás gusano!
by Lupi-chan
Summary: Horo corre para salvar su vida pues Ren al parecer quiere matarlo... ¿qué hizo esta vez el niño de las nieves? ¡Hao ha aparecido! los xlaws ven su oportunidad de aniquilarlo, pero él ha venido por otra cosa... ¡¡¡¡¡¿qué pasa con You! ¡Shounen ai!


Horo-horo iba a toda prisa por las calles de la aldea apache, iba sobre su tabla de nieve que era poseída por kororo.

-¡Horo-horo! – apenas se logró escuchar un grito a lo lejos

-¡demonios! – se dijo Horo-horo aumentando la velocidad de su tabla, pocos metros más adelante se encontró con Manta y Fausto, que regresaban de hacer compras, y con quienes casi chocó.

-¿Horo-horo qué pasa? – preguntó Manta

-Si Ren pregunta por mi; ustedes nunca me vieron – dijo alejándose a toda prisa

-¿huy... y ahora qué hizo? – preguntó manta con voz casi de desgano

El chico de cabello azul no se detuvo sino hasta llegar a una zona boscosa. Una vez ahí, se sentó recargándose contra un árbol mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-¡rayos! ¿Por qué pensé que Ren no se iba a dar cuenta? – se preguntó así mismo lamentándose – ¡Fui un estúpido, no tenía que haberle dicho nada!... ahora me querrá matar – dijo dejándose caer hasta quedar acostado – creo que de verdad esta furioso...

-kokoruku –dijo kororo.

-sí, tienes razón, tal vez deba regresar a disculparme... pero eso será luego, aun quiero vivir – dijo cerrando los ojos.

Mientras tanto Ren buscaba por toda la aldea a Horo-Horo

-¡¿Adónde fue ese miserable! – dijo entre dientes

-¿Hola Ren qué pasa? – preguntó You que acababa de llegar donde él con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ren ehpera! – llamó Chocolove que venía corriendo, al parecer lo iba siguiendo.

-¡Hola Chocolove! – saludó You

-¡¿por qué no me ehperah pueh! – preguntó Chocolove a Ren – ¿dime qué pahó con Horo-horo?

-¡esto no te incumbe negro! – respondió Ren

-Homoh un equipo pueh, y debemoh confiar en nohotroh mihmoh

-así que otra vez peleando con Horo-horo... – comentó You

-Dime You ¿lo has visto? – preguntó Ren

You hizo mueca de estar pensando

-No, lo siento. Pero si quieres te puedo ayudar a buscarlo – dijo amablemente

-No gracias... esto es entre él y yo... ¿escuchaste bobo? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Chocolove, luego se retiró.

-¿qué le paha pueh? – se preguntó Chocolove cruzando los brazos, demostrando inconformidad.

-... ya lo oíste, mejor no lo sigas – dijo You riéndose como solía hacerlo – anda, vayamos a comer algo – dijo y ambos caminaron hacia el restaurante donde se encontraron con Ryu, Manta, Fausto, Anna, Tamao y Pilika.

-ese gusano... – dijo Ren – ¿dónde se habrá escondido? – se preguntó, luego quedó en silencio un momento y sonrió – je, ya entiendo... salió de la aldea – dijo encaminándose al bosque.

Ya habían pasado cerca de 30 minutos desde que Horo salió huyendo. Ahora se encontraba acostado en el pasto, comenzó a abrir los ojos, bostezó, y vio hacia arriba.

-¿qué estoy hacien...? ah ya recuerdo porqué estoy aquí – dijo aun echado sobre la hierba. Parpadeó un par de veces, al momento en que se sentaba, y en ese instante sintió un frío metal sobre su cuello, sin moverse dirigió su mirada hacia un lado comprobando que se trataba de lo que mas temía en ese momento.

-¡REN! – exclamó

-¡¿por qué huyes sabandija! – preguntó el chino alzando su cuchilla para luego dirigirla con fuerza cerca de Horo.

El ainú trató de escapar y se puso en pie lo mas rápido que pudo, pero observó con asombro que Ren había apuntado hacia el árbol en que anteriormente estaba recargado. El árbol cayó al suelo. Ren claramente se veía molesto.

-¡¿vas a huir otra vez cobarde! – preguntó Ren lanzando un ataque que derribó a Horo

-¡Ren, Ren, Ren! – llamó nervioso Horo-Horo – ¡por favor, perdóname! Te prometo que no lo vuelvo a decir – suplicó

-¡deja de decir estupideces! – ordenó el Tao

-mira ya en serio – comenzó Horo – sé que fue tonto de mi parte, y estas en tu derecho de molestarte. Creo que no debí haber dicho nada. Por favor discúlpame – dijo evitando su mirada.

-¡ja! ¡No sabes lo que pasé por tu causa! – dijo señalándolo con la cuchilla – he venido a darte tu merecido...

-creo que lo psicópata nunca se te quitará – dijo resignándose – bueno por lo menos intenté seguir vivo...

-¿insolente, estas tratando de jugar conmigo? ¿Por qué creíste que no te había escuchado?

-¡creí que estabas dormido!

-¡si no querías que escuchara no debiste decir nada... y menos en mi presencia!

-es que... no pude evitarlo... ¡quiero decir! – hizo un esfuerzo por hablar - ¡fue mentira! – declaró al fin.

Ren abrió mas lo ojos y pronto enfureció

-¡¿ahora lo niegas! – exclamó visiblemente mas molesto de lo que antes estaba. Luego ejecutó otro ataque con su arma, del suelo salió una fila de cuchillas cruzadas dejando a Horo-Horo acorralado contra un árbol, evitando que se pudiera mover. Entonces Ren soltó su cuchilla dejando a Horo atrapado. Lo tomó por el cuello de la sudadera.

-¡Horo-Horo!

-Ren ya te pedí disculpas, y te dije que... – trató de excusarse

-¡cállate! – ordenó furioso. Seguidamente se acercó rápidamente a él y lo besó.

Horo se quedó totalmente sorprendido. Ren se separó pero quedó a centímetros de su rostro, mirándolo a los ojos...

-dime la verdad... –exigió Ren

Horo estaba verdaderamente sonrojado.

-yo... Ren... es verdad lo que te dije primero – dijo bajando la cabeza – discúlpame

-Que tonto eres – dijo Ren – ¿no es suficiente lo que acabo de hacer?

-¿he? – preguntó el peliazul desconcertado.

-dime, ¿por qué me dijiste hace unos momentos que fue mentira?

-porque... no quería que te molestaras

-ya vez que no me molestó – Dijo Ren sonriendo ligeramente

-Ren...

Ren se acercó de nuevo para besarlo otra vez

Horo recordaba lo que había pasado esa mañana... Ren dormía tranquilamente. Horo lo vio y le causó ternura verlo ahí descansando. Una emoción lo invadió, no era la primera vez que sentía eso cuando veía al Tao, se acercó al rostro del chino quedando muy cerca de sus labios.

-Me gustas mucho... – susurró apenas rozando su boca.

Entonces Ren abrió los ojos de repente, por lo cual Horo sintió que se desmayaba en ese momento, su cuerpo se volvió frío y prácticamente se puso blanco. El Usui se levantó lentamente a la vez que Ren clavaba su mirada en él, y dándose vuelta rápido huyó como si acabara de ver un fantasma (en el caso de que no fuera Shaman)

Horo regresó de sus pensamientos... aun estaba ahí con Ren y el beso seguía

-si no te molestó... ¿entonces por qué actuaste como un psicópata y me perseguiste? – preguntó Horo cuando se separaron.

-estaba confundido, quería una explicación, comprobar que lo que me dijiste fue verdad – respondió. Horo sonrió

-vamos a comer – dijo Horo – esto me abrió el hambre

-¿sólo piensas en comida? – preguntó al momento que tomaba su arma desvaneciendo así las cuchillas que apresaban a Horo.

-No, también en ti – dijo sonrojado, seguidamente le dio un rápido beso – vamos – dijo jalándolo de la mano.

-¡No se molesten ya les he traído algo! – dijo You apareciendo en entre unos arbustos con una caja de comida.

-¡¡¡YOU! – exclamaron Ren y Horo completamente pálidos

-creí que les gustaría comer algo, así que la traje hasta aquí. Comer aquí es adecuado para estar con tu pareja jijiji...

En ese momento los dos chicos golpearon a You

-¡Cállate! – ordenaron

-You por favor no digas nada – pidió Horo

-¿Por qué?

-No queremos que los demás lo sepan – respondió Ren

-oh... entonces tendré que deshacerme de este video... – dijo Fausto emergiendo del mismo lugar que You y con una cámara en la mano.

-¡¡¡Fausto! – exclamaron sorprendidos Ren y Horo.

-hubiera sido un lindo recuerdo – dijo lamentándose una mujer

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JUN! – a Ren casi se le sale el corazón

-Fausto, eso no será necesario – dijo Anna – el video, como lo dijo Jun, es sólo un recuerdo; mas que ser la evidencia. Todos ya lo sabemos...

-¡¡Anna! – exclamaron

-¡¿Qué has dicho! – preguntó Ren

-que de todos modos ya los vimos – dijo otra voz

-¡Manta! – exclamaron otra vez

-Ahora entiendo por qué Ren no me quería dehir nada pueh... – comentó otra persona

-¿Pero que lindo es el amor no lo crees? – dijo alguien más

-jijiji – rió You – ¡Chocolove! ¡Ryu!– exclamó divertido, señalando a cada uno, mientras Horo y Ren tenían los ojos como plato

-¡Tamao! ¡Pilika! –continuó You

-Hola – saludó Tamao un tanto tímida

-¡Hermano! – lloró Pilika

-¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí! – gritó Ren

-bien... no pudimos aguantar la curiosidad de ver qué pasaba, todos comentaban sobre ti y Horo... – explicó Anna

-En pocas palabras, Ren Tao, lo que ha pasado es que todos hemos visto lo que han hecho tu y Horo.

-¡HAO! – exclamaron todos cuando este habló apareciendo sobre su espíritu de fuego

-¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad para acabar con él! – exclamó Marco saliendo de otros arbustos junto con el resto de los soldados X, incluyendo a Lyserg.

-¡Marco, Denbat, Larch, Meene, Porf, Venstar, Cebin! – dijo You señalando a cada miembro de los soldados X – jijiji

-Hao será mejor que te rindas... – dijo la voz suave de una chica

-¡Doncella Jeanne! – dijo señalando hacia el sarcófago de hierro

-que molestos son – dijo Hao a los soldados, luego miró a Lyserg y este le veía con... ¿odio?

-Lyserg – llamó Hao – espero que hayas aprendido algo de esto

-¿q-qué? – preguntó Lyserg un tanto desconcertado

-que lo mismo que les pasa a Horo y Ren, nos pasa a ti y a mi – respondió Hao

Lyserg tenía cara de completa confusión

-¡¿qué quieres decir! – preguntó Marco

-lo que quiere decir – comenzó Anna – es que así como Ren y Horo se quieren, Hao quiere a Lyserg y viceversa.

-¡¿QUÉ! – exclamaron todos

-¡No Lyserg! – lloró Ryu

Marco al oír esto, volteó rápidamente a ver al peliverde que estaba muy sorprendido y un poco sonrojado.

-¡LYSERG DIETHEL! ¡¿ES VERDAD ESO! – preguntó Marco visiblemente molesto

-Señor Marco... yo...

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES! ¡HAO ES NUESTRO ENEMIGO! – exclamó alzando su mano dispuesto a darle una cachetada al ver que el chico no lo negaba.

Lyserg cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero nada pasó, abrió los ojos y vio algo que le sorprendió: Hao, en menos de ese instante apareció tras Marco y había detenido su mano.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo – dijo entre dientes y muy molesto.

Todos los soldados X, excepto Lyserg apuntaron sus armas hacia Hao, este los miró de soslayo y sonrió, el espíritu de fuego los lanzó con fuerza hacia varias direcciones, incluyendo a Marco.

Hao tomó con una mano un brazo de Lyserg y con la otra le tomó por la espalda. Diethel seguía sorprendido.

El gemelo de You, lo miró a los ojos un tanto seductor por lo cual el peliverde se sonrojó mas.

-¿Qué pasa Lyserg? – preguntó Hao

El chico no respondió, solo se quedó ahí, inmóvil.

Hao aprovechó esto y se acercó a Lyserg para besarlo. Cuando esto ocurrió, Lyserg solo abrió mas los ojos.

Todos: o.O

-¡Ahora Lyserg es mi cuñado! ¡que emoción! – dijo You llorando de felicidad

-¡¡¡AH! – gritó una voz de mujer

Todos voltearon para ver de dónde provenía

-¡Príncipe Lyserg! – lloró la niña

-¡¡Milly! – exclamó You señalándola para seguir con "el juego" de nombrar a todos

-Te dijimos que no te ilusionaras – dijo una mujer rubia

-¡Sharona! – exclamó You y al ver a las otras tres mujeres junto a ella agregó - ¡Sally, Lilly, Elly!

-¡Ya cállate! – ordenaron Ren, Horo y Anna.

-Esto se esta volviendo un circo – dijo Hao – yo me voy... – dijo mirando a Lyserg por última vez y dándole un rápido beso.

Lyserg siguió igual de estático. Marco que estaba nuevamente de pie, a varios metros de donde todos estaban, le lanzó una gran mirada de reproche, luego se dio la vuelta, empujó el sarcófago de hierro y se fue seguido del resto de los soldados

-¡Señor Marco! – llamó Lyserg, pero éste no le hizo caso.

-La comida se ha enfriado – dijo You poniendo una mano sobre la caja de comida. El estómago de Horo rugió por hambre

-Es cierto... aun no hemos comido – dijo el ainú mirando a Ren

-¡Bah! ¿Quién creería que el chino se ha enamorado del niño de las nieves? – dijo Sharona - Y Hao de Lyserg – agregó

-¡BUA! – lloró Milly nuevamente

-¡Vámonos! – ordenó Sharona

Lyserg ahora tenía una expresión triste. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a seguir a Marco

-¡Lyserg espera! – lloró Ryu

-¡Lyserg! – llamó You seriamente. El peliverde volteó esperando las palabras de You – Come con nosotros... "cuñis" – dijo sonriendo, al instante Lyserg se sonrojó.

-No... gracias You

-¿Pero qué dices? – dijo una voz a su espalda

-Hao – dijo Lyserg al ver que estaba ahí de nuevo.

-Regresé porque recordé que tampoco había comido – dijo sonriendo – ¿así que te quedarás verdad? – preguntó al chico, pero no recibió respuesta, solo un rostro de sorpresa – eso pensé – dijo finalmente Hao, entendiendo como un "sí" esa expresión.

-¡eso es!- dijo You poniendo un puño sobre la palma de su mano – ¡comamos todos juntos, y así festejaremos! – dijo alegre

-genial, porque invité a unos amigos – dijo Hao

Todos: --

-Espera un momento... – dijo Anna – ¡¿sospechas que invitemos a todos! ¡¿Y quién pagará!

-tranquila señorita Anna, yo puedo ayudar con eso – dijo Tamao

-Bien, si eso quiere decir que lavaras los platos, me parece – dijo y a la pelirrosa le escurrió una gotita por la nuca.

-creí que ustedes ya habían comido... – dijo Horo

-De ser así nos hubiéramos perdido este show – comentó Anna

Y así TODOS fueron a comer... los yoyos (incluyendo a Tamao, Pilika, Jun, Anna, Manta y Fausto), las lillys (que se apuntaron cuando los encontraron en el restaurante), Hao y sus secuaces y Lyserg.

Comentarios por parte de Silver y Kalim haciendo público (es decir a todo el restaurante) los recientes acontecimientos de los que se enteraron no faltaron... y tampoco las quemaduras de tercer grado ni las heridas provocadas por armas filosas...

Y Por supuesto tampoco el juego que tanto le agradó a You, de ir nombrando a los que iban llegando con ellos, como en este caso, los aliados de Hao

-¡Kanna, Marion, Matilda, Lackif, Opacho, Zang-Ching, Bill Ex, Turbine, Blocken , Peyote!... – seguía recitando You emocionado

Todos: ¬¬"


End file.
